It's Complicated
by silent music-chan
Summary: "I'll come back." Natsu said "I promise." Tears threatening to fall, Lucy just nods she knows if she will try to speak her voice will crack and her tears will flow.  This fanfic is for Star2Moon24 made by me...Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I hope you will like this fic, I been trying to make this a oneshot but I don't think it would happen...this is gonna be a 2 or 3 chapter fic...

Star2Moon24 I am soooo sorry that I only updated/published it now...I hope you like the fic I made for you! (^_^)

Disclaimer: BTW...The plot belongs to Star2Moon24 and me...mostly to **Star2Moon24!** Of course Fairy Tail doesn't belong to both 2 us...

* * *

Lucy entered her guild Fairy Tail. It's a normal day in the guild, same loud cheerful boisterous sounds could be heard, same loud laughter of her guild mates...

"Mira, where's Erza and the rest?" Lucy asked the beautiful white haired mage

"Erza said that she would be going on a mission, Gray said he'd be going on a job request..." Mira said "Natsu didn't come to the guild yet or they didn't come back yet from their job..."

"Thanks, Mira!" Lucy said nodding her head and walks over to Levy then—

"LUCY!" Happy yelled bursting the doors of the guild open then flies towards Lucy before Happy glomped her. "GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" Lucy asked

"You didn't guess anything yet!" Happy complained

"Just tell me!" Lucy yelled in a slightly demanding tone

"I found Igneel!" Natsu said excitedly jumping up and down

"That's so great!" Lucy said happily "How? Where?"

"When Natsu and I finished our job the old man who gave out the job request gave us information because we did more than that was needed to be done!" Happy explained

Natsu started to rant about the job and how he did it with Happy chiming in once in a while with his side comments.

[_Some time later..._]

Lucy and Natsu where sitting down. Natsu was still telling his epic story

"So when are you going to leave?" Lucy asked as soon Natsu finished his story

"Tomorrow!" Natsu said

"Good! I better start packing then!" Lucy said standing up

"Wait!" Natsu said shocked "Luce, you aren't coming with us."

"What do you mean I am not coming with you?" Lucy said shocked, hurt, and confused "I mean, why not?"

Natsu hesitated

"I know I am one of the weakest in our team or maybe in the entire guild—but—but I am still your nakama!" Lucy said slamming her hand down on the table, which earned some looks from a few people.

Natsu hesitated again.

"SHIT! Natsu if you aren't going to tell me anything then FINE!" Lucy yelled storming out of the guild

[_The next day..._]

It was still the crack of dawn but Lucy was already awake.

_I can't sleep anymore. Something is bothering me so bad, but I can't just pinpoint what it is. The feeling I have is something lonely...could it be-? It can't possibly be!_

A soft and quiet voice whispered to her "Lucy, you know you like him but why do you on doubting the fact that you do?"

"I DON'T!" Lucy yelled to herself "I have to see him leave. I have to!" then jumps off her bed

[_Few minutes later in the train station..._]

Lucy waited there hoping Natsu didn't leave yet. She noticed a familiar figure. _Natsu._

"Shit. Lucy, I told you that you couldn't come with me!" Natsu said in a slightly annoyed tone as he approached her.

"Hi Natsu! Good morning to you!" Lucy said "I couldn't just let you leave without saying goodbye!"

That softened Natsu's expression, "My train is going to leave in 5 minutes Lucy. You can say bye already."

"Bye Natsu," Lucy said "I hope you'd come back soon some day..."

"I'll come back." Natsu said "I promise."

Tears threatening to fall, Lucy just nods she knows if she will try to speak her voice will crack and her tears will flow.

"Last call for all the passengers going out of Magnolia!" called out the conductor

"I have to go, Luce." Natsu said then pulls out something, paper, out of his pocket "I hoped you'd come here so I could give you this." then gives her the paper "Read it later, and watch Happy for me while I'm gone!" handing over the sleeping blue cat.

"Okay." Lucy said nodding her head

"Bye Lucy!" Natsu called out to her as he boards his train.

* * *

_Lucy, _

_I know that you think that I left you because you are too weak. That isn't true I just want you to stay here, where it is safe, because where I am going is a very dangerous place. Somewhere if you went you could die. _

_I want to keep you safe. Out of reach from danger, the ironic thing is that we are mages and being in danger is part of daily lives. So, think of it like this: I want you stay here where it is slightly safer to where I am going to. _

_I don't really know why I am writing you this letter to be honest with you. I know I don't really have a chance to give it to you... Maybe I just want to tell you that I love you. Maybe I just want to tell you good bye. I don't really know..._

_Take it like this. Lucy I love you. I am going to miss you so much. Please wait for me._

_I love you_

_-Natsu._

_

* * *

_

[_Later on that day..._]

"I am going to wait for you Natsu." Lucy whispered to the wind, tears falling down her cheeks

"Lucy?" Happy said sleepily, he just woke up after all... "Natsu told me to stay with you until his gone so you won't be alone."

Lucy smiled.

* * *

Please review!

Again, Star2Moon24 I am sorry I only published it now!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I am so happy you guys made time to read my fic!

Thanks to those who reviewed, added this fic in their favorites, story alerted this fic! **(hinataninja, lucy-chaaan, fafafi, nightshade, lilmissshortie1, FTNaLuHeart220, DeAtHnOtEgAl)**

**Disclamier:** The plot belongs to Star2Moon24 and me...mostly to **Star2Moon24!** Of course Fairy Tail doesn't belong to both 2 us...

**Special Thanks to: hinataninja** for helping me in some parts here!

* * *

[_Somewhere distant and uncharted..._]

It has been weeks, no months, or maybe even years since Natsu left Fairy Tail, since he left Lucy.

He stood in front of a tired old man who sat among the roots of an old gnarled tree.

"If I am going to tell you the piece of information you desire, are you willing to give up things?" The old man said in a tired voice

"Yes!" Natsu said in a tone that meant '_obviously!_'

"Rethink about this, dragon slayer." The old man warned "Are you willing to lose things, _people,_ close to your heart?" The old man shook his head as if to say 'no' "Think what you are about to say before you tell me."

Natsu opened his mouth and yell 'OF COURSE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!' then something hit him.

Is he willing to give up Fairy Tail? Is he willing to give up to his guild mates, Happy, Erza, Mira, Gray, Elfman, Levy and Lucy? _His_ Lucy.

_-__**Flashback**__-_

"_Shit. Lucy, I told you that you couldn't come with me!" Natsu said in a slightly annoyed tone as he approached her._

"_Hi Natsu! Good morning to you!" Lucy said "I couldn't just let you leave without saying goodbye!"_

_That softened Natsu's expression, "My train is going to leave in 5 minutes Lucy. You can say bye already."_

"_Bye Natsu," Lucy said "I hope you'd come back soon some day..."_

"_I'll come back." Natsu said "I promise."_

_Tears threatening to fall, Lucy just nods she knows if she will try to speak her voice will crack and her tears will flow._

"_Last call for all the passengers going out of Magnolia!" called out the conductor_

"_I have to go, Luce." Natsu said_

_-__**End of Flashback**_-

_She is waiting for you._ A voice in his head whispered to him

_Go back! Go back she misses you! _Another voice said to him

_You promised her that you'd be back some day!_ Scolded another voice in his head

"No, I don't need to know it now." Natsu said finally "**Somethings have to wait while others can't and shouldn't wait.**"

The old man nodded his head

"Thank you." Natsu said turning around to face a fading sun.

"No, thank you." Whispered the old man silent enough for Natsu can't hear. "You're a grown man already, Natsu. I am proud."

[_Back in Magnolia..._]

"It has been 2 years since Natsu left Magnolia. It has been 2 years since he made his promise." Lucy said to Happy, well mostly to herself as she went to the train station.

No, she didn't expect Natsu to come back today or tomorrow. Lucy went to the train station everyday with blind faith that Natsu will come back one day for her until it became a routine.

In the morning she would go to the train station and ask if they have seen a pink haired boy named 'Natsu Dragneel' before she looked around. During the evening before she went home she would go back to the station to ask again if they have seen a pink haired boy, until most of the people from the station knew her name.

If she would go on a job she would ask them to tell the pink haired boy, Natsu to go to the certain place where her job was.

"Happy, do you think Natsu would come back to day?" Lucy said with a distant look in her eyes.

Happy looked at Lucy and said "Maybe..."

[_Inside Fairy Tail..._]

"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked Mirajane "Did she come to the guild earlier?"

"No Erza. You know Lucy always goes to the train station in hope Natsu would come back some day..." Mira answered

"Lucy has to much hope in Natsu!" Erza said pounding her fist on the table "I swear I'll pound Natsu to death when he comes back to the guild! What's taking him so long?"

"Erza you know it isn't easy to find a dragon that has been missing for years." Cana mumbled in a drunken tone. "Do you know how hard it is to find something **_huge _**that **_flies_ **and **_breathes fire_**?"

"No it would be very easy because it's **HUGE** that **FLIES **and **BREATHES FIRE**! I bet it leaves a ton of destruction in its wake! HOW IN THE FUCKING WORLD CAN NATSU NOT FIND HIM?" Erza yelled with a vein throbbing on her forehead

"Erza relax." Mirajane said "Cana is very much under influence. So she doesn't know what she is talking about..."

"Right..." muttered Erza

Lucy barged inside the guild, tears threatening to fall with Happy flying right behind her.

"He didn't come yet..." Erza said low enough for Mira to hear

Mira gave Erza a look that meant '_duh!_'

"Lucy you should take your mind off Natsu for a while..." Erza said to Lucy who was crying on Levy's shoulder

"Maybe I'd go on a job then..." Lucy said, sobbing "I'll leave soon...maybe..."

Lucy went to the request board while rubbing here eyes looked around for a job she would want.

"Lucy would you want me to go with you, please?" Levy asked

"No I think I can handle on my own..." Lucy said then grabbed a random one that Lucy knew Erza would agree Lucy could do on her own.

Lucy walked up to Mira and whispered something in her ear. Mira gave a stern look while Lucy gave a pleading look. Mira sighed and nodded her head. Lucy squealed and gave Mira a hug then Lucy gave Mira a neatly folded paper before Lucy running out of the guild.

"What did she say?" Erza asked

"If she could go to the mission..." Mira said in a short voice.

Erza gave Mirajane a look before nodding her head.

[_Later on that day..._]

In the train station, Lucy told people in the station to tell Natsu to drop off her house...if he ever came.

"Happy can you stay here?" Lucy asked

"Why?" Happy answered "I promised Natsu I'd stay with you when he is gone!"

"But I need someone to guard my house while I'm gone and I need someone to wait for Natsu for me while I'm gone."

"But I want to go with you!" Happy insisted

"Please?" Lucy asked

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Lucy said giving Happy a hug

[_The next day..._]

Natsu is back in Magnolia. After jumping down the train

_Finally!_ Natsu told himself

"Are you Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?" An old station master asked

"Yes why?" Natsu asked curiously

"Ms. Lucy was looking for you—"

"Great! Thanks so much!" Natsu called out rushing to his guild

* * *

Natsu burst the guild doors open, with a big smile all over his face and yelled out "I'M HOME!"

"Finally!" Erza said kicking him straight in his gut

"Owww!" Natsu whined "What was that for?"

"For making us—Lucy worried!" Erza yelled

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu asked

"Out on a job..." Gray replied "I'm glad your back! Erza used me as a punching for a long time..."

"Whatever..." Natsu said not wanting to fight with Gray... yet. He had to find Lucy. "Where did she go?"

"She went to—" Erza started but cut of by Mira who burst out crying.

"She left yesterday to look for you!" Mira said, crying "She said she couldn't just sit around and do nothing she wanted to find you! She left you a letter..."

"What?" Natsu yelled, outraged

Everyone's face was stricken and pained

"Why didn't you tell us, Mira?" Erza demanded in a gentle tone

"I promised." was the reply Mira gave.

* * *

I realized I never placed Gray in my fic yet so I kinda forced him in...

Can dragons shapeshift? Cuz the old man is Igneel...if they can't well...

Please review! I hope you guys love it!

=3


	3. Chapter 3

Did I update late? Because it takes me 2-3 days to update. If this is late for you then I am sorry! Very very sorry!

Thank you to those who **reviewed/story alerted/added this fic in their favorites/favorite authored me! **=3

**Disclaimer:** The plot belongs to Star2Moon24 and me...mostly to **Star2Moon24!** Of course Fairy Tail doesn't belong to both 2 us...

* * *

_Dear Natsu_

How was your mission? Did you find Igneel? Are you alright? Are you injured?_ I could ask you that I waited here in Magnolia for you. I think you know that I can't wait for you forever, because I need you now. I want— no—need to be beside you because there is such a huge empty feeling when I am not with you._

_I will always remember you Natsu. I have been missing you since you left. When I flip through some books I am reading about love they say memories tend to fade away. But memories about and with you never fade, I always remember them is if it was only yesterday._

_You don't need to worry; I didn't run away and elope with some other guy, because I only need you. So that is why I went after you._

_I'll always love you,_

_Lucy_

_

* * *

_

Natsu reread the letter of Lucy several times until he memorized every single word she wrote. That is why he came out of a train looking more nauseated than ever, this one of the very few times when he would ride the train out of freewill.

This stop was the 6th stop he came asking for Lucy.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a blonde girl with brown eyes? She is a Celestial Spirit mage." Natsu said

"Sorry sir," The station master said in reply "I can't give you an exact reply because there are a lot of people who pass here everyday."

_How the hell did the station master in Magnolia know who the fucking hell I was? _

"Unless—unless— Lucy talked about you and went to the train station everyday..." whispered a voice in his head

"Well thank you anyways." Natsu said heading back inside the train.

* * *

This is the last stop of the train Natsu was riding that was still in Fiore, somewhere really far from Magnolia.

Natsu approached the station master and asked the same question he asked every station master/mistress he came across.

"Ah, yes I remember her! It is very seldom young pretty mages from well-known guilds from the city pass by here in our small humble town." The station master said nodding his head

"Do you know where she is?" Natsu asked excitedly

"Hmmm..." The old station master said scratching his head "If I remember correctly she, asked directions to find the monster that was attacking our town in exchange for information about some missing dragon...The north most mountains of our town is where you can find her."

"Thank you!" Natsu said dashing off to find Lucy as soon as possible before she could get hurt

* * *

[_North most mountains..._]

Lucy isn't really sure what she is fighting, she can see it but can't decide what kind of specie it is. She knows that it is strong and hard for her to defeat, even Loki her strongest Celestial Spirit is struggling in his fight against it.

_It is a beast that came out of one of my favorite horror books. What can I do? I am running out of magical power, and I can't quit fighting this thing. I need to look for Natsu!_

"Why do you look for him when you don't even know if he still lives?" The monster said in an eerie tone.

_It can speak!_

"Of course I can. I can also read and look into your mind." Was the reply of the beast.

_Damn! What the heck will I do now?_

"Give up." The creature said "There is nothing you can do. You aren't strong enough."

This is her limit she has no magical power left. It all drained out, Lucy blacks out.

* * *

This was suppose to be the last chapter but I couldn't squeeze everything here...

Can I ask a question? Do you people like my fic cuz I saw the traffic and I check my reviews...could you people please review? I want to know what you guys think of this fic. *_Fidgeting_* Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED/STORY ALERTED/STORY FAVORITED ALL MY FANFICS! ALSO THOSE WHO ADDED ME AS FAVORITE AUTHOR OR AUTHOR ALERTED ME!** **COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU! 3**

I am hyper due to the fact I ate several bars of chocolate, now so please don't mind me...

I am very sorry for updating this very late...I lost my usb you see...so I had to retype everything! *_sobs_* and there is an error when I try to upload this... *_sobs again_*

Thank you to the forums and to **hinataninja** for helping me upload this!

**Disclaimer:** The plot belongs to Star2Moon24 and me...mostly to **Star2Moon24!** Of course Fairy Tail doesn't belong to both 2 us...

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy!" Lucy can hear a distant voice calling out to her. The voice was urgent and familiar...if only she could pinpoint who it was "Lucy please wake up! Lucy!"

_Could it be? _whispered some part of her mind that was functioning.

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open as she did she felt someone hug her tight. It was comforting and painless even if her body was aching all over...

"Natsu." She whispered

"Thank goodness you are alive!" Natsu said in a strange tone as he gently stroked her hair.

He looked funny to Lucy. There was something in his eyes that Lucy saw that she was sure she never saw or thought she'd ever see. He was crying.

"How did I end up here?" Lucy was about to ask then she remembered

_-__**Flashback**__-_

_Lucy found herself sprawled on the floor when she woke up._

"_How did I end up here?" She mumbled out loud as she sat up "When did I—ouch!" feeling some painful throbbing sensation._

"_Finally awake are you?" said the beast as Lucy quickly reaches for her keys on her waist, but grabs nothing. "Don't bother; I took them away from you." The monster cocks his head to his left "Why do you reach for your keys when you have no magic left?"_

_Lucy doesn't answer but looks around; she was in some prison cell in a very filthy cave._

"_There is no way out from the cell of yours." The beast said outside of her prison cell "Only I can let you out."_

Natsu!

_She wanted to yell but she couldn't because Natsu must be in someplace very far from where she is...with Igneel._

**BOOM!**

_A loud and sudden explosion echoed through the cave._

"_Natsu. Natsu." She whispered out loud._

"_What is that?" the beast said frowning and walked out of the room._

_Lucy closed her eyes once more not knowing what the future would bring her next but she was sure the pain she felt physically and emotionally was too hard for her to bear._

_-__**End of flashback**__-_

"You came back." was all Lucy could say.

"I'd always go back to you no matter where I am dead or alive." Natsu said

* * *

I am sooooooooooo sorry if this isn't the ending you expected! It was just I lost my usb with the original one...so please don't kill me if the ending isn't what you expected. I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for updating late error pops up when I try to update...

Anyways...

People who reviewed/story alerted/read any of my fanfics /added any of my fanfics in their favorite stories—**thank you very much! I love you people!**

People who author alerted/ added me as favorite author—**thank you very much too! I love you people!**

Reviews would be appreciated! I would love to know what you people think, if this was a fail or not, if this was something you liked or not.

-Kat =3


End file.
